No te mueras
by KassOrtizdeZarate
Summary: Se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de Sam. Al estar casi tocándolos, Sam acortó la distancia y completó el beso. -Yo también... Te...echaría de... Menos.
1. Un accidente

**Ahora uno de mis nuevas series es ICarly. Seddie, para ser exacta:**

-¿Cuántos quedan aún?-Preguntó Sam, llevándose una palomita a la boca.

-27.-Respondió Freddie.

-Pon el siguiente.-Dijo, acomodándose.

Freddie apretó un botón y una niña salió gritándole en el oído a su perro **(pobre animal) **

-¿Puntuación?-Pidió Freddie.

-Menos ocho. Odio ver videos estúpidos para el programa.

-Yo también. ¿Carly?

-…

-¡CARLY! ¡No vale dormirse mientras nosotros nos comemos el tostón!

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Lo siento…

-¿Queréis que valla al chino de en frente a por comida… China?-Sugirió Sam de repente.

-¡Claro!-Dijo Carly.

-¿Venden comida en el chino? Pensé que solo vendían objetos y eso…-Preguntó Freddie.

-Sí, y lo hacen.-Respondió Carly.

-Es un chino multiusos.-Dijo Sam, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras a todo correr, chocándose con Spencer.

-Dame dinero para el chino.-Le dijo.

-Toma.-Le dijo Spencer.

-Uau. Que fácil ha sido.-Exclamó, saliendo por la puerta.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras, tropezando y cayendo.

-¡No quiero gente en mi vestíbulo!

-¡Ya me voy!

Sam salió corriendo del vestíbulo y atravesó la acera, sin fijarse si quiera en los coches que pasaban, cuando oyó el pitido de un camión, giró la cabeza y lo vio. Vio un camión en frente suya, y luego no oyó nada más.

-¡Freddie!-Dijo Carly.- ¿Has oído eso?

-¿Ese camión chocando?-Dijo Freddie levantándose.-Si, lo he oído.

-¿Bajamos?

-¡Claro!

Los dos corrieron escaleras abajo y evitaron al loco del portero limpiando la "mancha" de Sam.

-¡No quiero…!

-Sí, si, ya nos vamos.-Gritó Carly.

La situación en la calle era la siguiente: el camión estaba parado y un grupo de gente en un corrillo a seis metros más allá.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Carly intentando pasar entre la multitud.

-Han atropellado a una joven.

-¡Sam!-Gritó Freddie arrodillándose junto al cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Dios mío!-Gritó Carly.

Se oyó el sonido de una ambulancia venir y los camilleros recogieron a Sam y la pusieron en la ambulancia. Carly subió con ella, pero cuando Freddie iba a entrar…

-Lo siento mucho chico, pero solo un acompañante.

-¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Ya!-Gritó.

-Está bien… Que genio…

La ambulancia desapareció.

Tres horas después, Carly dormía en el sillón, Sam estaba inconsciente en la camilla y Freddie a su lado, pensando.

-¿Sabes qué? Jamás imaginé esto. Pensar que estarías aquí, inconsciente, cuando normalmente eres dura y fuerte, verte tan frágil, tan indefensa… _tan bella. _Eres todo, siempre fastidiándome, sin embargo, si no lo hicieras… Tienes que resistir, Sam, sin ti, ICarly no podrá seguir. Piensa en tu familia, seguidores, piensa en Carly… Y en mí. Piensa que no te puedes morir, porque te queda mucha vida por vivir aún, porque eres muy especial, y sin ti en nuestras vidas, sería como si no tuviera un trozo de corazón, porque sin ti todo sería muy diferente. Echaría de menos tus bromas, tu sonrisa, tus… besos **(**_**IKiss**_**, quien ame a esta pareja y no haya visto el capitulo, en español es el primer beso) **todo. Te quiero, Sam, y no quiero que te mueras.

Freddie se inclinó y se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de Sam. Al estar casi tocándolos, Sam acortó la distancia y completó el beso.

-Yo también… Te… echaría de… Menos.-Dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Y cerró los ojos. ¿Quién sabe si para siempre?

**2º parte??**


	2. final malo

**Bueno, aquí va el siguiente capítulo por petición.**

**Os voy a dar dos opciones, un capitulo con final bueno, y otro con final malo.**

**Este es el malo:**

-¡Llamad a un médico!-Gritó Freddie llorando sobre el cuerpo de Sam.

Un hombre con bata llegó corriendo con varias enfermeras y sacaron a Freddie y a Carly de la habitación. El monitor comenzó a pitar intensamente y los enfermeros comenzaron a aplicar descargas al cuerpo inerte de Sam.

-Uno, dos… ¡Tres! Uno, dos… ¡Tres! Observaciones-Pidió el médico.

-El cuerpo no responde a las descargas.

-Está bien. Olvidadlo. Hemos perdido a la paciente.

El médico y los enfermeros bajaron la cabeza en silencio. Era difícil llevar el haber tenido la oportunidad de salvar a alguien y no haber podido hacerlo. Salieron de la habitación con mala cara.

-¿Qué?-Lloró Carly-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Bueno, veréis…-Comenzó el médico poniendo la cara tranquilizadora más real que se halla visto.

-¿Está bien?-Preguntó Carly esperanzada.

-Ella no vive, Carly, no puede estar bien.-Contestó Freddie, con la cara tapada por las manos.

En ese momento aparecieron la señora Benson y la madre de Sam, con los ojos hinchados.

-Eres el primer chico que conozco que descubre la verdad, aunque haya puesto mi cara.

-Sin Sam, me falta algo en el corazón.

La madre de Sam salió corriendo, con la señora Benson y Spencer por detrás. Carly se mantuvo firme, derramando lágrimas en silencio, pero Freddie comenzó a sollozar fuertemente.

-Freddie…-Susurró ella.

-Ha muerto, Carly. Jamás la voy a volver a ver, ni su sonrisa, ni sus insultos nada. Se ha marchado.

Carly miró al chico, que la observaba con ojos rojos y con una mirada que decía: "no quiero vivir más"

Ella tomó sus manos y le dijo:

-Ya no podemos hacer nada.-Dijo ella ahora llorando fuerte.

-Seguro que en alguna parte del infierno, se estará riendo.-Dijo Freddie, en un intento de suavizar la situación.

-Ella no está en el infierno.

**Dos semanas después… (Freddie's POV)**

Recogí a Carly en su casa y los dos nos dirigimos, vestidos de negro al funeral de Sam. Su cuerpo pálido y bello fue depositado en la tumba más bonita que pudimos conseguirle, y luego el cura comenzó a soltar un discurso. Todo iba según mi plan.

-Y ahora, bajad la tumba.-Pronunció torpemente el cura.

-¡Espera!-Grité desesperado.- ¡Enterradme con ella!

-¿Qué?-Mi madre se acercó a mí.-Vamos cariño, se que estás muy afligido, pero…

Saqué una navaja de mi bolsillo y me hice dos cortes profundos en las muñecas antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

-¡Llamad a una ambulancia!-Gritó el cura.

-Mamá…-Susurré medio muerto.-No… Les… Dejes… Salvarme.

-Esperad.-Dijo mi madre con voz grave.-No llaméis a nadie. Dejad que muera. Él quiere irse con ella.

Cerré los ojos y me morí tranquilo, casi con una sonrisa.

Después vi algo de color blanco, y la vi. Era ella. Llevaba un camisón blanco y su pelo caía por encima de los hombros.

-¿_Por qué lo hiciste Freddie? ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no quiero vivir sin ti._

_**Fin**_

_**Este es el final malo. Pueden elegir el bueno en el próximo capitulo**_


	3. final bueno

**Final bueno:**

-¡Llamad a un médico!-Gritó Freddie llorando sobre el cuerpo de Sam.

Un hombre con bata llegó corriendo con varias enfermeras y sacaron a Freddie y a Carly de la habitación. El monitor comenzó a pitar intensamente y los enfermeros comenzaron a aplicar descargas al cuerpo inerte de Sam.

-Uno, dos… ¡Tres! Uno, dos… ¡Tres! Observaciones-Pidió el médico.

-El cuerpo no responde a las descargas.

-Subidlo al nivel tres de descarga.

-¿Nivel tres? P-pero nunca nadie ha usado ese nivel… Es peligroso…

-Lo sé, pero algo me dice de que esta joven quiere vivir.

Aplicaron el nivel tres.

El médico abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Su joven amiga se aferra a la vida con las dos manos. Ha sobrevivido. Está inconsciente. ¿Queréis pasar a verla?

Freddie y Carly se sonrieron y rompieron en llanto. Entraron en la sala seguidos de la señora Benson, Spencer y la madre de Sam, que acababa de llegar.

-Oiga…-Le dijo al médico la madre de Sam.-Creo que es mejor que me valla, ya que la policía encontró droga en mi casa y… Bueno, estoy arrestada.

-Ya.-Dijo el médico.-¿Y la custodia de la niña?

-La tiene la señora Benson. Ella cuidará de Sam mejor de lo que yo lo he hecho nunca.-Sonrió a su hija desde lejos y se marchó.

Mientras, Carly le rogaba a Spencer que le dejara quedarse con Sam aquella noche, ya que Freddie y la señora Benson se quedaban con ella porque


End file.
